


The scars

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Forever(Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: 那只伸过来的手臂上缠着一圈绷带。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	The scars

**Author's Note:**

> *Batman Forever剧情相关

1.

天气开始转冷。壁炉里的木柴发出噼啪声响，木椅把手被烤得微微发烫。火光笼罩四面八方，暖意烤得人昏昏欲睡。

布鲁斯韦恩穿一件黑色高领毛衣，靠在椅背上，裹着一张毛毯，捧着一只尚冒着雾气的马克杯，翘着腿翻一本陈旧的红皮书。他的眼睫低垂着，面部熏得发红，看上去醉醺醺的，很难判断他是否专心了。

理查德格雷森抱着一叠换洗衣物穿过大厅，在几分钟前他刚刚徒手甩干了它们。走过布鲁斯身边时他微不可察地停了一下，走出几步，很快又转了回来。

「怎么？」韦恩问他，同时把书翻过一页。

「你的腿。」迪克说。

「抱歉，」布鲁斯韦恩从纸页和薄毯中抬头，略带疑惑地回应他这句突如其来的话，「你说什么？」

「你受伤了，脚踝。」理查德格雷森重复道，难以置信地盯着那道几乎圈过亿万富翁半个脚踝的割伤，「你还在流血——你难道感觉不到吗？」

布鲁斯韦恩低头看了一眼。他肤色很浅，因此露出的一截脚踝上那道不明来源的伤口看起来格外触目惊心。

「噢。我没有注意到——」他说，后半句话听上去多少有些懊恼。他扶了扶滑下来的眼镜，镜片后的眼镜飞快地眨了眨，「……我想我大概得去找阿福一趟。」

  
2.

那只伸过来的手臂上缠着一圈绷带。

迪克看到了，又或许什么也没看到。他拖着行李箱，轮子碾过一地枯叶。那箱子里没装什么东西，除去四套「飞翔的格雷森」的戏服，在他过快的步速下像要飘起来。韦恩领他进来。他站在韦恩身后凝视他。他对拿这位善良的人当幌子有些许歉意，只是当时他想不到也不愿也去想那么多。他望着警车绝尘而去，甩开对方的手紧随其后。

他的力道显然太重，这个动作对方的伤口开裂渗血，绷带下透出星星点点的红。而这仅仅让布鲁斯韦恩稍稍蹙眉。他冲对方嘶声怒吼，骑上摩托的时候甚至在想如果这个人敢说一句「不」的话就打掉他的后槽牙。然而这位年轻的富豪仅仅是走到他身边，唇角一抿，对他展开微笑。韦恩的指尖温柔地抚摸车身——他的笑容几乎让迪克感到了他抚过爱车的力道，柔和得如同春风拂面，「车很漂亮。」

于是他和布鲁斯像朋友一样多聊了几句有关古董重型摩托的话题。随即布鲁斯提出要自己到他的车库里加油，原因听起来真心实意，他再没有理由拒绝。

现今他后知后觉地想起布鲁斯韦恩镇定的微笑，简直像认定了自己会往他设的套里跳。

阿尔弗雷德端上牛奶和小羊排。布鲁斯用手指夹住高脚杯，看着他狼吞虎咽。他饿得要命，从他永生难忘的那一刻起，他就没吃过东西。等到胃里被填满，他的好脾气也逐渐回来了，那些歉疚感像蚂蚁一样开始啃食他的心脏。

「我很……抱歉。」他把刀叉搁下，金属与瓷器碰撞的声音盖过了他的尾音，「关于那些……」

「不。」布鲁斯韦恩用一根手指打断了他的话，眼神柔和，「鉴于我刚才确实有气到想把这顿美味的午餐倒掉喂狗，我们就算扯平了，好吗？」

他不禁轻笑出声，身体随之放松下来，「我以为那只是个玩笑。」

「它叫艾斯。」布鲁斯说，看上去并不觉得被冒犯了，「如果你留下来，你会有机会看到它的。」

「我很期待。」

布鲁斯对他点头，然后低头看了一眼表。「我得走了。」布鲁斯抓起了披在椅背上的西装外套，问，「你还想喝点什么吗？」

「不用了，谢谢。」他回答，布鲁斯转身时他忽然想起什么，开口叫住了对方。

「我——我记得我弄伤了你。」他磕磕绊绊地问，「你的手还好吗？」

布鲁斯把袖子挽上去一点，袖口下的绷带透出暗色。

「只是小伤，不用在意。」布鲁斯从上衣内袋里掏出眼镜，「享受这个美好的下午吧，小伙子。」

  
3.

蝙蝠侠被管家从车里拉出来。

那天晚上阴雨连绵，夜风峭冷，巡逻变得尤其困难。布鲁斯从那身蝙蝠行头中出来的时候都快站不稳了。他一直在发抖——他的左臂中了一枪，肋骨断了两根，腹部还中了一刀，但始终保持缄默。阿尔弗雷德熟练地替他取出子弹，处理伤口。计算机缓慢的运行声中他放任自己困倦地合上眼，头颅低垂，身体不受控制地歪向一边。指示灯的白光里跳出蓝色的火焰，他看见它们在壁炉里燃烧起来。他路过念着悼词的神父，路过在暖气下缓慢开放的玫瑰，路过两具摆在一块的棺木，在尽头他望见翻开的红皮书和三个静静躺在地面上的人，他站在他们的脑浆上。

他在管家收走镊子的下一瞬间忽然清醒过来。

「迪克在哪儿？」

4.

海面上水雾茫茫。

理查德格雷森凝视遥远的灯塔。他全身都湿透了，在风雨中瑟瑟发抖。他完全清楚这种大半夜跑来海岸感概人生的举动非常非常操蛋，但他再也无法忍受在光明而温暖的房间里多待哪怕一秒钟了。

无论是格雷森的制服还是他头盔上的知更鸟都让他感到心脏受了一次凌迟。

一束光打亮他脚前的一块岩石。他回过头去。穿着西装的布鲁斯站在他身后，握着一只手电筒，蓝宝石袖扣折射耀眼光辉。也许他刚放下手中的香槟，从一场慈善晚会上退场，即使平日里总打理得体的金发同样被风吹得乱七八糟，他看上去仍像在舞会上那么优雅。微弱的光里，他的脸色看起来格外苍白。

黑色的浪潮发出低沉的吼声，灯塔的白光从波涛上掠过，破碎的浪头在他眼底粼粼闪光。迪克等着对方开口。「阿福告诉我你来了这里，」他接下来会这么说的，「跟我回去。」

他等待着。

没有人先开口。布鲁斯将目光投向远方。今夜无星亦无月，夜空漆黑如墨。他拄着伞，稀薄的雾气随着呼吸扩散开去。

迪克几乎要为他善解人意的沉默感激涕零了。

  
5.

布鲁斯背过身去。蝙蝠侠没有说话。

布鲁斯曾对他说，在哥谭这个光怪陆离的城市里，不论谁都长着两张脸。他盯着布鲁斯那双漂亮的眼睛，总想着这番话对这个人并不适用，直到他跌进了银器柜的背面。他坐进黑色巨兽里时阿尔弗雷德站在车外，只是不去阻止他。他满怀怒火，驾着车横冲直撞。他想到布鲁斯的伤痕和那些绷带。想到男人对疼痛的过分迟钝。想到布鲁斯形状漂亮却粗糙的手指。

然后他想到蝙蝠侠。

他发狂地对黑暗中的怪物挥拳。那怪物巨大的羽翼下躲藏的全是死亡与诅咒，却常在夜空中张牙舞爪。他发出痛苦、愤怒的嘶吼。为什么不是你。为什么躺在那里的不是你。他苦痛地喊叫，心里却在讲相反的话。

他早该有所怀疑。他兴许该早有所准备。

蝙蝠安静地站在原地，一动不动，任他发泄满腔悲愤。

「我希望会是我。」他在迪克发出第三次控诉的时候开口，声音沙哑，「如果能以布鲁斯韦恩的生命交换你的至亲，我义无反顾。」

他停下来，看着蝙蝠面具下露出的一部分皮肤。苍白的下巴和一些细碎的划痕。有一道旧伤顺着唇角上去，绚烂灯光自其上一闪而过。

他的手臂垂下来，眼泪比呜咽声出现得更早。蝙蝠侠的一只手抬起来，在半空中停了一瞬，无言地揽过他的后背。

他在对方怀里抽噎起来。

  
6.

他握住布鲁斯房间的门把手，走进那片巨大的阴影里。他站在布鲁斯的床边了。对方有夜色加身给予庇佑，纵使他眯着眼睛也难以捕捉到轮廓。

他清楚布鲁斯肯定醒了。他粗重的呼吸声响得快要吓到他自己了——他甚至怀疑几个房间以外的老管家都听到了，可布鲁斯就是一动不动。

这算什么？信任他，还是想以这种方式赎罪？

他猛地后退，重重地撞上身后的架子，架腿摩擦地面，发出一声刺耳锐鸣。起来，迪克无声地尖叫，说点什么，做点什么，只是别那么躺着——

「和我说说话。」他虚弱地请求道。胸膛里的情感呼之欲出，压回它们花掉了他所有的力气，「求你。」

沉默持续了一会儿。布鲁斯咳嗽了一声，打开了床头的台灯。他没穿着上衣，上身光裸，布满了今夜才增加的烧痕和割伤，隐约可瞥见缝合的线头。

他花了几秒开口。

「我不恨你。」

这句话成功让布鲁斯抬起头来看他。

「我看到你了。我是说，我父母——那天，我看到你向双面人跑去了。」他解释说，「你试图去做了，你只是来不及——我不恨你。」

布鲁斯张了张嘴，发出模糊的气音。

「但我需要找到双面人，我必须报仇。而你是唯一能帮我的人了。」

又是一阵沉默，气氛凝滞起来。

「……我不能帮你。」布鲁斯沙哑地说。

「为什么？！」

「我是蝙蝠侠。」

「那你就更应该帮我！」迪克忿忿地、不解地大叫。我是蝙蝠侠，这他妈算什么理由？

「我不会杀人，我也不会让你这么做。」

「……」

「何况你杀了双面人之后又能怎么样呢？你只会感到空虚，感到茫然，感到从此以后再也没有活下去的动力。那以后你只会夜不能寐，在黑夜里奔跑，去寻找一张与他相似的脸。你不会停下，即使你发现身边的尸体越堆越高。你根本没法停下来。」

迪克没有回答。

「你应该学会放下它——」

「够了！」迪克暴怒起来，大声咆哮道。

「别对我指手画脚，不要用那种表情对我说话，好像那一切都是我的错！」他吼道，「你满以为自己可以理解我，是不是？你又懂什么了？你有什么资格对我说教——要是你这样也失去了你的父母——」

他一下子停住了。不——他颤抖起来，为自己那一瞬间的阴暗刻薄感到震惊。我刚才都说了些什么？

布鲁斯站着，没什么表情。这时候迪克反而有些期望他能够勃然大怒，从这里把他摔到房间的另一头去。

「是的。」布鲁斯说，他的声音压抑着，冷静而喑哑，「我是这样失去他们的。」

  
7.

「那时候我手里只有一把枪，所拥有的不过是充斥我身心的愤怒与仇恨。我每天对着镜子练习举枪，想象我如何杀死他，直到我的手不再颤抖。我在法庭上瞄准他，并且确信自己不可能打偏。下一秒我看到他在我眼前血溅五步。」

「我没有开枪，打中他的是另外一颗子弹。如果当时开枪的是我——」

布鲁斯的话音戛然而止。

迪克已经能够在一些时候分辨他面对的是谁，有时候仍十分模糊。就像刚刚他觉得面前的是蝙蝠侠，现在又觉得他只是布鲁斯。

「我很抱歉我来不及，迪克。」他叹息着说，「我真的很抱歉。」

他停了一会儿。

「你拥有更多，迪克。我知道阿福在帮助你，我也没有过多干预。你所有的比一把手枪的力道大得多了。」他干涩地说，「有时候我在想这些是否是正确的。你会不会和我一样在泥沼里痛苦地挣扎，寻找那一条出路，我无数次设想如果你找不到，我又该怎么做——但我相信这不是一件会让我后悔的事。」

布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的界限再次变得模糊起来。

「你比我更理智，更强大，更富有力量，迪克。」布鲁斯靠近他，撩开他汗湿的额发，轻声道，「你会成为最好的人。」

  
6.

「你可以随时离开。」布鲁斯一边给蝙蝠装上锁一边说。他用黑布盖住了战衣、战车、电脑和操作台，熄灭了所有的灯，「我不是蝙蝠侠，你当然就不会是蝙蝠侠的拍档。」

他觉得布鲁斯这番话简直是不可理喻，但他只能看着布鲁斯把所有关于蝙蝠侠的部分掩埋起来，仿佛那只蝙蝠就此以后再也不会展翅飞翔。而迪克除了对他大吼大叫以外毫无办法，他甚至觉得这举动让他显得更不成熟，弄得他像个只会跳脚的高中生。

他不知道自己为何如此恼火。他的背包里装着阿尔弗雷德为他设计的新制服。布鲁斯给了他御敌的武器，教给他一些战斗的技巧。他甚至拥有了一辆全球限量101台、酷毙了的机车。就像布鲁斯说的，他随时可以选择离开。他可以去找到双面人。他可以做任何他想做的。他有自信能够杀掉那作恶多端的城市丑角，完成这场在他心里酝酿已久的复仇。只要他想。

可他什么也没做。他静静地坐在那儿，眼里波涛像海浪起伏。

怨恨一直盘亘在他的胸口，他却突然不知所措。

他想到很多。他的家人。父母，大他两岁的哥哥。他们温和的笑脸，和他从顶棚望下去，远远看到那三具挨得很近的尸体。

还未与他相识的布鲁斯跪在已逝之人脚前，仰望着他。他那时看不见布鲁斯的眼睛，直到布鲁斯向他伸出了手。对方虹膜的颜色像他本人，金边眼镜下的一双绿眼混进一片浅淡的鹅黄色。冰冷当中掺杂些许温软。

就像他看着哥谭的时候。

  
7.

他在仇人面前先放下了枪，又选择伸出手去把哈维邓特从断崖边拉上来。他甚至不清楚自己是怎么做到这一点的。他沉重地吐息。冰冷的枪管戳着他的后背，双面人对他发出疯狂的大笑，另一个疯子挥舞手杖，于是他坠落。他知道他的身后就是海上坟场，钢刃指向他的后背。  
但蝙蝠侠抓住了他。布鲁斯抓住了他。蝙蝠侠上臂的装甲已经被割裂了，可以看到翻出来的血肉。他的手一定脱臼了，但他抓住自己的手那么稳，足够使迪克相信，他正脚踩大地。

蝙蝠面具之后，布鲁斯对迪克微笑。

他的眼睛亮得像晨星。亮得就像当日海岸边他袖扣的蓝宝石。

  
8.

他喜欢布鲁斯。

他喜欢看布鲁斯翘着腿读书，也喜欢看布鲁斯一个人坐着，安静地喝酒。他喜欢布鲁斯偶尔从裤腿和袖口露出一块皮肤，上面划满伤痕。那是他戴着面具在城市中游荡时留下的纪念。

布鲁斯韦恩给理查德格雷森带来一束光，然而他本人并不是光。理查德的人生还很长，日后他会遇到更多美好的人，有些明如晨曦，有些亮如星火。布鲁斯却是黯淡的。他站在哪儿，袍尾在哪儿就延伸出另一片黑夜。但迪克总想到更久以前。布鲁斯把他的手放进掌心，手指松松地扣住他的指节。雨水在男人的手心里被捂得温热，指尖却冷硬如生铁。布鲁斯低头看他，眼光像月光穿透重重雾霭，一路照进他心口来。

9.

「布鲁斯。」他望着窗前落下的一爿明月，「你知道我爱你。」

黑暗中一切静默如谜。

没有人回答他。

fin.


End file.
